


Don’t Call Me Daddy 2

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Don’t Call Me Daddy (Manga)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Barebacking, Gay Sex, M/M, Old Married Couple, Old Men In Love, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Ryuuji and Hanao has been married for a few months. They have the house to themselves.
Relationships: Hanao Kaji/Ryuuji Mita





	Don’t Call Me Daddy 2

Ryuuji Mita’s POV

Ryuuji yawns as he wakes up and stretches his arms. He looks to his right gazing at the empty spot where Hanao should be. He grabs his black framed glasses off his nightstand putting them on. He sees a note on it as well and grabs that too. The note says,  
Sorry I couldn’t stay in bed with you; I had to go to work early today. I’ll make it up to you later tonight, Ryuuji. I love you.  
He smiles and puts the note back on his nightstand. He gets out of bed and walks out of the bedroom completely naked to the bathroom. He turns on the shower faucet as warm water rains down the shower head. He steps into the bathtub and closes the shower curtain as water rains down on his naked body. He washes himself slowly with soap and shampoo. He closes his eyes as Hanao’s face appears in his mind. He’s extremely happy that Hanao is back in his life. They are going to be two old men pretty soon, though he and Hanao are already in their fifties, he’s 53 years old and Hanao’s 55 years old. 

He and Hanao became a couple at the very end of December before New Years. Then a week later, he and Hanao got each other rings and got married. Hanao moved in with him shortly afterwards and it’s been five months of love, lust and happiness. And even more to come. He thinks back to last night as he gave Hanao a intense blowjob while fingering his hole at the same time. He took Hanao’s load of cum down his throat swallowing it all. Hanao was still panting from his orgasm as he kissed him as their cocks rubbed against their sweaty bodies. He opens his eyes seeing he got a erection from reminiscing about last night’s fun. He strokes his cock with his right hand as he steadies himself with his left hand on the wall. He thinks about the sweet and erotic noises Hanao makes as he fucks him, Hanao’s cock and delicious ass. He pants and groans as his cock twitches and shoots out streams of white cum onto water in the bathtub. He breathes in and out. “God, Hanao. Can’t wait for you to come home.”

He gets out of the shower, wrapping a white towel around his waist. He dries off his naked body with another. He puts on his black framed glasses and walks barefoot to his and Hanao’s bedroom. He loosens the towel around his waist letting it fall onto the low table beside the bed. 

He grabs a dark blue t-shirt, black jeans, black socks and a pair of white briefs from the dresser drawer. He slips his briefs on, loving how the fabric hugs his ass and cock and balls. He chuckles remembering a conversation he had with Hanao about his underwear preference. He told Hanao, “I’ve worn white briefs since I was teenager, Hanao. I’m not gonna change to wearing boxer-briefs or boxers like you, babe. C’mon you gotta love it when I walk around the house in just a t-shirt and briefs!” He said smirking at Hanao. Hanao blushed and nodded silently agreeing with a smile on his face. They had sex as Hanao fucked him as he was still wearing his briefs. It got hotter when Hanao put a pair of his briefs in his mouth. Hanao told him, “Don’t take those out of your mouth until after I cum in your hairy ass, Ryuuji!” He nodded and sucked on the cotton briefs till Hanao finally did cum inside his ass thirty minutes later. 

He puts on his dark blue t-shirt, black jeans, gray belt and black socks. He pockets his lighter and a pack of cigarettes in his jeans pocket. He exits the bedroom and goes into the living room where he grabs his small waist apron he left on the couch last night. He goes to put on his shoes which are by the front door. He opens the front door which leads to a small hallway and stairs leading downstairs to Mita Liquor Shop. He locks the door and heads downstairs to open up his store. He gets to work, restocking the shelves of alcoholic bottles. He has a couple regular customers come in to purchase and browse. He drives his car to make deliveries for the next three-four hours. He parks the car and pulls out his phone to send a text to Hanao. Miss you, Hanao. When you get home it’ll just be you and me. Shouji’s spending the weekend at his boyfriend’s place. Eat healthy, haha. He puts his phone away in his jeans pocket as he drives for his next delivery.

He parks his car, gets off, locks it and enters Mita Liquor Shop. He removes his waist apron and places it on his left shoulder. He walks upstairs and walks the small hallway and opens the apartment door with his key. He toes off his shoes by the doorway then kicks the door close with his socked foot then locks it. Ryuuji walks over to the kitchen and grabs a can of beer from the refrigerator. With his can of beer in hand, Ryuuji sits on the couch with his legs apart. He takes out his phone out of his pocket, placing it next to him. He opens the can of beer and takes a few sips. He closes his eyes as he remembers Shouji walking in on him and Hanao having sex in their bedroom. It happened two weeks ago; he was fucking Hanao as the bedsheets and blankets fall onto the floor as he thrusted again and again making Hanao moan and groan in pleasure. The door to their room opened and his 27 year old son, Shouji entered. He chuckles remembering Shouji’s red face and the look of mortification and embarrassment on his young face. He grinned at Shouji and said to his son, “Sorry to embarrass you son. You know it’s common for son to walk in on their dads having sex.” Shouji quickly went out of their room and shut the door behind him. The next morning at the breakfast table, Shouji couldn’t look at him and Hanao all day. 

Ryuuji’s thoughts to his husband, Hanao slowly stripping off his clothes in front of him. His hands go to his belt unbuckling it. He unbuttons his jeans and pulls down the zipper. He pulls down his jeans down to the ankles. He has his hands down his white briefs, as he strokes his cock with his right hand and tugging on his balls with his left. Kissing Hanao gets him rock hard erection every time. He closes his eyes again imagining being on his knees and sucking on his husband’s sweet and musky smelling cock. He is moaning and groaning as he strokes his hard cock that’s leaking pre-cum already, and tugging on his swollen balls.

He screams out his husband’s name, “Hanao!” He climaxes as warm streams of cum stain the front of his briefs and cum gets on his right hand. He pulls out his hand out of his now cum stained briefs. He licks the cum off his fingers and hand swallowing it all down his throat. He lays back on the couch with his arms spread behind him, breathing in and out from his orgasm. Ryuuji gets off the couch and goes into the bathroom to clean himself up. He grabs a fresh pair of white briefs from his underwear drawer slipping them on. He hears the front door creak open and Hanao’s voice, “Ryuuji, I’m home!”

He walks out of the bathroom and enter the living room and finds Hanao toeing off his black dress shoes by the door. Hanao is wearing a brown suit jacket, white dress shirt, golden and black tie, black belt with a gray buckle, brown pants and gray socks. Hanao stands upright and looks at him with surprise causing him to drop his briefcase. He stands in front of his husband and gives him a kiss. He licks his lips afterwards and gazes at Hanao seductively. His cock gets hard in his briefs.  
“Welcome home, Hanao. I missed you.”  
“I-I missed you too. Why are you standing in just a t-shirt and underwear?”  
“Well, I wanted to surprise you. Plus, I was horny and wanna strip you out of that suit of yours, take you to our room so that you can fuck me on our bed. We can have dinner after we have sex.”  
“Okay. I was thinking about fucking you nearly all day while I was at my desk.”  
He grins at his husband and grabs his hand as they go to their bedroom. Hanao kicks the door closed with his socked foot. He hugs Hanao as they share a very passionate kiss, their hands moving up and down their backs and squeezing each other’s asses.

He breaks their passionate kiss as he quickly removes his long sleeved black shirt and pulls down his briefs then kicks them aside with his bare foot. His cock is all hard and already leaking pre-cum. He smiles at Hanao as he starts to undress his lawyer husband from head to toe. He unbuttons Hanao’s suit jacket then the white dress shirt and loosens the tie removing it off his husband’s body. He kneels down in front of Hanao as he unbuckles his belt pulling it off and drops it onto the floor. He then unbuttons and unzips Hanao’s pants pulling them down and off. He licks his lips gazing at Hanao’s bulge in his grey boxer-briefs and his black dress socks and garters. He and Hanao take off their glasses putting them atop the low table beside their bed. Hanao sits on the bed as he has his hands on his husband’s socked feet caressing them. He leans his head forward as he licks Hanao’s bulge getting the cotton all wet with saliva. His moans and groans mix with Hanao’s as Hanao’s socked feet are rubbing against his hard cock and balls.

He pulls back looking up at Hanao and Hanao ruffles his hair. He removes Hanao’s grey boxer-briefs and black dress socks and garters then gets up and straddles Hanao’s lap as they kiss with a hungry passion. They lay on their bed and get into the 69 position as they start to suck and lick each other’s cocks and lick each other’s ass holes.

He stops sucking on his husband’s cock and ass and lays on his back, his head against the pillows. He lifts up his legs and exposes his ass hole. He slides his right hand and grabs his cock slowly stroking his cock. He gestures with his left hand at Hanao. Hanao knees between his open legs and puts lube on his own cock and on his ass. He moans as he feels Hanao’s hard cock entering his hairy ass. He moans and groans as Hanao thrusts into him again and again, getting to a good rhythm. He puts his hands around Hanao’s neck kissing his husband lovingly. He runs his left hand through Hanao’s graying light blonde-brown hair. He murmurs to Hanao, who’s fucking him real good tonight, “I love you so much, Hanao.”  
“I love you too, Ryuuji.”  
Sweat drips down his forehead. He breaks their passionate kiss as Hanao is looking over him with a grin.  
“I’m about to cum. Ryuuji, I’m close to shooting my load inside you. You want my cum?”  
“I want your love and lust inside me, Hanao. Cum inside me. Go for it.”  
Hanao thrusts into him one last time before he feels Hanao’s cock twitch and shoots out stream after stream of warm cum inside his ass. He pants and groans as Hanao pulls out. He removes his hand from his aching cock as he shoots his load across his sweaty chest. Hanao lays beside him and he puts his left arm around his husband’s shoulder as they share a gentle, soft kiss. Both down from their orgasm, Ryuuji and Hanao clean their naked, sweaty and sticky bodies with a washcloth. They take a warm, steamy shower together, then get dressed in t-shirts and pajama pants. They change the bedsheets putting new ones and the dirty ones in the washing machine. They cook dinner together wearing matching aprons Shouji got them.

He and Hanao eat their dinner then return to their bedroom. They both pull off their pajama pants as they lay in bed just in their t-shirts and underwear. They cuddle on the bed with Hanao’s head on his chest.


End file.
